In modern motor vehicles, especially in the premium and luxury segment, increasing decoupling and insulation of the vehicle interior is being carried out due to comfort requirements. In addition, the drive trains are being electrified increasingly, which reduces vibrations compared to pure combustion engines. Both cases lead to a hardly noticeable tactile feedback of drive-related parameters being transmitted to the vehicle passengers, especially a vehicle driver. A tactile driving experience thus becomes increasingly more neutral.
Nevertheless, it is a customer need to intensify a driving experience, at least adapted to the situation.
For example, it is known to generate artificial engine noises in the passenger compartment. DE 197 46 523 A1 discloses the generation of artificial engine noises in the form of additional noises dependent on the natural engine noise of an internal combustion engine in order to provide a more attractive or, adapted to the situation, more sporty engine sound in the vehicle interior. The additional noise is dependent on speed and load, with corresponding sensors provided on the vehicle's internal combustion engine.
In addition, it is known to provide vibration units in a vehicle system to generate tactile stimuli. For example, WO 2017/025204 A1 discloses vibration units in a vehicle seat that are used to intensify an acoustic entertainment signal. Furthermore, it is proposed there, especially in an electric vehicle, to supplement an artificially generated engine noise with a control of vibration units based on it. In this way, for example, the vibrations of an internal combustion engine may be imitated. Disadvantageously, the vibration sometimes depends essentially only on the frequency, i.e. the artificially indicated motor speed of the artificially generated motor noise.